1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of handles provided to reduce the forces required to move or manipulate an object, an apparatus or the like. Such handles are levers of the various classes. Specifically, the subject invention is in the field of handles for use in easing the management of vehicles, more specifically snowmobiles.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in the field of handles used on vehicles, the patents listed below showing a few examples.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,416,016 4,353,563 4,641,874,436,778 5,257,892785,541 ______________________________________
It has been well known for many years that snowmobiles occasionally and, under some use circumstances, frequently become stuck or stalled such as in irregularities in terrain and that it is difficult to move them back onto smoother terrain. It is also well known that the positional attitude of a snowmobile stuck or stalled in irregular terrain is unpredictable and therefore that any grips or handles installed on the snowmobile to facilitate reorienting the snowmobile to a useful attitude may not be accessible or are in awkward locations, rendering them of limited or no use. In spite of these long-standing problems, there is no apparatus known to the inventor of the subject invention provided for easing the management of snowmobiles, particularly when the snowmobile is in an unusual attitude. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide for snowmobiles handles which facilitate moving snowmobiles out of undesirable situations even though the snowmobile is in an unusual attitude. Another objective is that the handles not innterfere with use of the snowmobile. Other objectives will be apparent from the following descriptions of the invention.